A New Master
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: Obi's on Melida/Daan, helping the Young, and Qui's being stubborn since he's refusing to go back and help Obi-Wan. Eventually, Obi comes back. Will Qui take Obi back on as his apprentice, or will Obi need a new Master to complete his training? Non-Slash.
1. Chapter 1 Choices

_Okay...this is my first JA fanfic..hope you all enjoy it! Please review it, and yes flames are welcome for this one!_

_Disclaimer: Man, I hate writing these things over and over and over and over again, but all these characters are not mine; I just borrowed them from Grand Jedi Master Lucas._

"Master?" Obi-Wan's voice came out over the comlink. "Master, I found Tahl. She's in a bad way, so please hurry over here. I'm with the Young on their side, and you can get Tahl so the Jedi Temple can pick her up." There was silence.

"Master?"

"Just wait for me to come over there and then we'll talk," Qui-Gon said brusquely. "Jinn out." He shut off the comlink and sighed deeply. He was not happy, not at all. Obi-Wan had found Tahl first when he was strictly ordered to not leave the Young alone. Well, if he wanted to get over to the Young's side before nightfall, he'd better start now. Grumbling to himself slightly, he started on the long walk.

Obi-Wan glanced worriedly up at the sky; it was darkening. He hoped that Qui-Gon would hurry up so that they could take care of Tahl since she was hurt pretty bad. His worry quickly turned to relief as he saw Qui-Gon approach him, but that relief evaporated as he saw the look on Qui-Gon's face.

"Master – "

"Just get Tahl on our ship," he barked. "I'll talk to you once you're done with that." Obi-Wan obeyed at once, fearing what would happen once he had done so. His Master would yell at him. Well, should he be surprised? Qui-Gon had refused to take him on until the Bandomeer incident, then repeatedly looked for his mistakes and pointed them out, not even pleased when he had done something right for a change. Now he was going to get it, but he wasn't, or _shouldn't_, be surprised. _Well_, he thought, putting a mask of acceptance over his face, _maybe I should just stay here, if Master's going to dump me off like the trash I am. These people here seem nice, and they need help too. Unfortunately, Master won't listen to my ideas, as if he ever did._ He walked back down the ramp after putting Tahl in the bacta tank on their ship, steeling himself for the verbal abuse that would surely follow. When he saw Qui-Gon waiting for him, he hurried over to him, eager for this to be over, eyes downcast.

"Padawan," Qui-Gon said sharply, "when I say to 'stay there' it means stay there! You disobeyed my orders and put both yourself and Tahl in danger!"

"Master – "

"It's all your fault, Obi-Wan. If you had obeyed my orders instead of disobeying them, this wouldn't have happened, and yours and Tahl's lives wouldn't have been endangered." Qui-Gon stopped momentarily to catch his breath. "Come on, we're going home," he said frostily, striding up the ramp. He turned around to find Obi-Wan still standing on the ground. "Come on," he repeated forcibly.

"No."

"I _said_ – "

"No, Master!" Anger burst out of Obi-Wan momentarily. "I can't do anything right for you, can I? I'm worthless to you; why should you care whether or not I'm coming back? No, Master, no disrespect meant," here he breathed, centered, and reached for his lightsaber, "but I'm staying behind." Qui-Gon suddenly felt his body freeze.

"What did you say, Padawan?"

"I said that I'm going to stay behind, and I'm not your Padawan." Anger coursed through him again. "I'm staying here because we should finish what we started, and must not abandon these people. They need us Qui-Gon, or have you forgotten? Everything except your precious Tahl is unimportant." He relaxed, unhooked his lightsaber, strode up the landing ramp and offered it to Qui-Gon. "Here, you can take this back for the others. I will not let everything we've done for these people rest unfinished." He backed down the landing ramp.

"Goodbye, Pad- I mean, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said stiffly.

"Goodbye, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan said respectfully. Qui-Gon turned and went inside, not looking back. Once the ship had started up and was soaring towards the sky, only then did Obi-Wan let his façade slip and tears run down his cheeks. He felt a twinge of regret pass through him, then repressed it and started towards the Young's camp determinedly.

He had more important things to worry about.

_So...how'd you like it? Please review, as I don't know how I did. I need help, I admit, but that's what all you readers and criticizers out there are for! Please review, and part two should be out soon._

_May the Force be with you all who read this, perhaps you'll need it!_


	2. Chapter 2 Arguments

_Okay, thanks to all of you who reviewed! This is the second chapter in the series, and I hope you all like it._

_Disclaimer: Own the characters, I do not. Master Lucas', they are._

Two months later…

Qui-Gon was making his way towards the Meditation Gardens, hoping for a nice quiet meditation, when Tahl came out, heading straight for him. He tried to not groan aloud. Ever since he had come back with her to the Temple a couple months ago, between her and Masters Yoda and Windu, they wouldn't stop practically begging him to bring Obi-Wan back to the Temple. He tried desperately to avoid her, hoping that she hadn't seen him, but his luck had obviously run out this time.

"Qui-Gon," she said fiercely, "come with me. We need to talk, NOW!" Ignoring his protests, she dragged him towards her quarters. After shutting and locking the door, she turned to him, a fierce glare on her face. _Oh no, not again_, Qui-Gon thought before she launched into a verbal assault/ lecture.

"Qui-Gon how could you? You've got to go get Obi-Wan back, THIS INSTANT!" she nearly yelled. "You left him all alone on Melida/Daan and _yelled_ at him before you did so."

"Tahl, he drew – "

"I know, I know, he drew his lightsaber on you," Tahl said, rolling her eyes. "But instead of fighting you, he offered up his lightsaber. Face the facts for once, Qui! He's not Xanatos; he's way too pure and full of light to be like him, but you still think he is exactly like him! Qui-Gon, stop comparing them! He's not Xanatos and he's never going to be one! True, he stayed behind on Melida/Daan, but he felt that it was more important to help the Young win the war and to bring the planet some peace and help form a stable government." When Qui-Gon tried to protest, she just cut him off and said, "Qui, as a parting shot to you, I hope that someone else gets Obi-Wan back here and becomes his new Master, for you were the worst Master Obi-Wan could've ever gotten." Opening the doors, she Force-shoved Qui-Gon through. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to meet Shaak Ti in the gardens." She stalked past him, wishing that at least some of her fiery darts had pierced that man's duracrete – thick head.

* * *

Obi-Wan went before Nield, the new leader of the planet. Personally, he hoped that Nield would have forgiven him by now for Cerasi's death, even though it hadn't been his fault.

"Yes?" he queried, raising an eyebrow. Nield turned to him.

"Obi-Wan," he said, trying to contain his frustration and anger. "I think that we need more help. Should I contact the Jedi so they can come here?"

"Sure, Nield, perhaps they'll send another team to help us, since we've won the war," Obi-Wan said, feigning cheerfulness. Nield felt spite stab him. Obi-Wan wasn't part of this planet. He didn't even belong here. He should just go back to the Jedi and leave them in peace once the other Jedi team came. As if Obi-Wan could read his thoughts, the former bowed, a sad look on his face. Nield excused himself and went to the communications center, quickly tapped in the Jedi Temple comm sequence, and waited, hoping and wishing that his anger over Cerasi's death would eventually wear out. It wasn't Obi-Wan's fault, but he acted like it. The anger however, didn't leave, of course.

It never did seem to.

* * *

Mace Windu strode down the halls towards his ship. He had done all he could, talking and arguing with Qui-Gon, having his friends try to convince him, but he had done all he could; he told himself that time and time again. Master Yoda had made it clear that Obi-Wan should be brought back, even though he'd be put on probation. He knew he would bring Obi-Wan back, no matter what, perhaps even taking him on as his apprentice. His former apprentice, Depa Billaba, had approved of it, after trying to make Qui-Gon see reason. After having that little 'argument', she had come out with a black eye and bruises on her left arm. Amazing how thick that guy's head was, maybe it was made out of durasteel or duracrete. He continued on his way to the_ Krayt Dragon_. It was small and would fly fast, which would suit him well for this mission.

* * *

"Yes, Master Yoda?" Qui-Gon asked irritably as he sat down, cross-legged from Master Yoda, a green troll-looking type of guy. Yoda hmphed.

"A transmission from the planet Melida/Daan, we got," he started. "See this, you should, or knock you out with my gimer stick, I will." Before Qui-Gon could argue, a 3D holographic image of Nield, the planet's leader, rose up before him.

"Greetings, Masters at the Temple. I am Nield, the planet's new leader. We have won the war a half a month ago. We are having struggles in creating this new leadership, so if you could please send us some Jedi to help us here, that'd be nice." Glancing behind him, he whispered, "While you're doing that, could you also help Obi-Wan? I'm afraid I snapped at him a few times about Cerasi's death. I'm also concerned that he doesn't belong here. I think that he belongs with you guys there than with us here. So, if you could help him, please do so. Nield out." The transmission faded and ended. Qui-Gon looked at Master Yoda, irritation crossing his face.

"Master Yoda – "he began.

"Go to help them on Melida/Daan, you will," Yoda said sternly, "along with Master Windu. Go, now! Needs us, Obi-Wan does, but so do we. Depends on him, the future of the Jedi does. Foreseen it, I have. Now leave, and may the Force be with you."

_Dunno if I like the ending...but will he catch up to Mace in time? Will they reach the planet in time to get Obi-Wan before Nield's pent up anger explodes and hurts Obi-Wan, and the others around him? Please review, and flames and criticism welcome._


	3. Chapter 3 Blowups

_Okay...here's chap three for all of you who pay attention to this stuff. Hope it's up to your standards, and, I swear, a long chappie's coming up soon!_

_Disclaimer: As I previously stated, these characters are not mine. Neither are the worlds or places. So there._

Qui-Gon rushed down the halls towards the landing pad, barely in time as he rushed up the landing ramp into Mace's ship. As he stood inside the cockpit, nursing the bruised leg he had gotten from Yoda's so totally persuasive gimer stick – and, man, was that thing _persuasive_ – he noticed Mace bent over the controls in deep concentration.

"Get out," he head Mace say with clenched teeth. "I'm going to fetch Obi-Wan and get him back here where he belongs, and no one's gonna stop me, and that includes you, Mr. Stubborn!" Qui-Gon shook his head.

"Mace, I'm coming along."

"You WHAT?" Mace nearly yelled.

"I. Am. Coming. Along. With you. To get Obi-Wan. Let's just get out of here, and I'll tell you on the way there," Qui-Gon said wearily, dropping into the co-pilot's seat. Glancing at his friend, Mace noticed a black bruise showing up on the ankle.

"What _happened_ to you, Qui?"

"Some very unwelcome persuasion from Yoda's gimer stick," Qui-Gon ground out.

"So, what happened?" Mace asked, curiosity written all over his face.

"Well," Qui-Gon began, looking at the dashboard, "it all started with me running into Tahl this morning and…"

"Dang it, Obi-Wan, you can't do anything right, can you?" roared Nield, pounding his fist upon the desk. "You think that this constitutes smooth running? Do you think that it was dumb when I contacted the Jedi? Does this mean you think all of my decisions are wrong and dumb and could be better made if _you_ were in charge?!"

"No," Obi-Wan stuttered. "N-n-no, I did not mean that Nield. I'm sorry if I led you to the wrong conclusions."

"It was your fault that this glitch happened since you couldn't foresee it," Nield yelled, oblivious to his secretary's pleas of _Stop sir, please! Can't you see he's already feeling guilty for it?!_ "It was also your fault that Cerasi died!"

"I never – I mean, I didn't try to, well, it wasn't-I'm leaving, I guess," Obi-Wan said bitterly, starting for the door. Nield stood at his desk, crying softly.

"No, wait; Obi-Wan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean – " he started. But Obi-Wan had already gone, vanished into the night. "Secretary!" he barked. "Please alert the rest of our friends and have them to try and get Obi-Wan back here, okay?"

"Yes Nield," she answered, grabbing the intercom as he went outside to search for himself. "Attention, will…" Her voice gradually got softer and softer as he went outside, calling Obi-Wan's name over and over again, but in vain. _Come on, Obi_, he begged mentally as he continued searching in the dark, but in vain. _Please come back! I won't know what to tell the other Jedi if they come back and you're not here! Please come back; I'm sorry, really I am. Come back, if you hear me, Obi, come back!_

Obi-Wan heard Nield calling his name through the darkness, but he ignored it, and on he went, further into the darkness.

_It's you fault Cerasi died!_

_Your fault…your fault…your fault…your fault…your fault…your fault…_

He grimaced as the chanting voices in his head refused to stop saying that. _It is _not_ my fault, so for Force's sake, SHUT UP,_ he yelled silently at them. While he was doing that, he accidentally stepped into the path of a Force-field, which immediately sprang into action and moved into action. It ran towards him while he jumped to get out of the way, and then completed the action two more times. He was captured in a red-humming Force-field triangle, the shape revered by the Sith.

"Qui, we're almost there," Mace said quietly, standing in the doorway of Qui-Gon's quarters. "I suggest that you meet me up in front once the ship lands, alright?"

"Yes, Mace," Qui-Gon replied, intentionally not looking up to meet the councilor's eyes. There was silence.

"You know, Qui, once we find Obi-Wan, we'll have to put him on probation," Mace said carefully.

"Yes, Mace."

"I'll be up in the cockpit if you need anything," Mace said, stepping into the hallway and letting the door shut behind him as he went up front. He hoped that Qui would take Obi-Wan back on after probation, otherwise the boy's future looked doubtful.

"Oh, thank you for coming!" Nield exclaimed when he saw the Jedi in his office. "We've got quite a few problems with the government to continue smoothly, but I'm mostly worried about Obi-Wan. You see," he looked down, embarrassed, "I yelled at him last night, because I was frustrated and lost my temper, and now we can't find him anywhere." He looked pleadingly at Qui-Gon and Mace. "Please, Master Jedi, perhaps you could help us find him. He belongs with you more than he does here. Please, if and when you do find him, let him go back with you to continue his training as a Jedi. Please, help him and us, but find him! It's my fault that he's run away, but I want to apologize to him! If we don't find him, I'm afraid that insurgents here on our planet and in our government will (and already have, I'm afraid) find him, nab him, and perhaps even kill him! We've got to find him before time runs out!"

_Okay...hope you liked that! Please Review, & tbc..._


	4. Chapter 4 Injuries & Rejections

_Finally, a nice long chappie which you all have clamored for! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they are all Lucas', so don't sue me, please!_

Obi-Wan was drifting aimlessly in his dreams, when suddenly he was jolted out by someone opening a door and kicking him in the side. He groaned.

"What did you do that for?" he mumbled, not fully awake. A blurry image of a man stood up before him. The man retaliated by kicking Obi-Wan even harder in the side. Now Obi-Wan was fully awake, and conscious of the pain. He grunted.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. I see we meet again!"

"Xanatos," he spit bitterly. "Trying to make mine and my Master's lives a living hell again?"

"Well, why not?" Xanatos laughed. "He always thought highly of me, you know, before he dumped me on Telos and left me there."

"It's because you turned to the dark side!" Obi-Wan yelled, hoping that someone would hear him. "Because you did so, it broke his heart!"

"Ah," Xanatos said, shaking his finger at Obi-Wan, "but he has not told you the full story, has he? If I remember, he's too cold and uncaring to let you get close to him, much less tell you about me."

"But-but he did tell me the entire story!" Obi-Wan sputtered. "You were tempted by your dad's riches and helped him. Then he struck down your dad and you fought him, which completed your turn to the dark side. That's all."

"I'm surprised he actually told you that," Xanatos sneered. "He didn't care about you afterwards, especially since he's been finding fault with you almost all the time. I mean, look at Tahl. You'd think he'd be happy you got him, but no, he just ripped you up and ordered you to come back with him. I'm glad you decided to stay here; it'll be easier to punish my former Master. Of course, if you'd turn to the dark side…" His voice trailed off, hoping that Obi-Wan would take the hint and join him.

"No, Xanatos," Obi-Wan replied wearily. "I will not go against the person who's taken care of me and has been my father all along."

"Even if he's totally crashed that? Even if he's cold and rips you up for every mistake you make? Obi-Wan, you're terribly naïve. Let me give you some…persuasion." With that, his face twisted into a terrible, mask radiating with hate, and swung his lightsaber towards Obi-Wan's midsection.

* * *

Mace and Qui-Gon were searching in the old, abandoned part of the city when they heard a muffled yell.

"That sounds like Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon exclaimed, rushing over to a particularly run-down building.

"And it sounds like he's in trouble," Mace added grimly, unclipping his lightsaber but not igniting it…yet. "Let's get him out of there, Qui!" Together, they burst through the rotted door and followed the sound of voices, which wasn't hard, since they were raised. Finding the source, they ignited their lightsabers, and broke down the door.

"Obi-Wan!" Mace exclaimed as he parried Xanatos' strike. "How are you?"

"Fine, Master Windu," Obi-Wan winced as Mace picked him up while Qui-Gon battled Xanatos, ensuing that Xanatos escaped and Qui-Gon rushed over to Obi-Wan, who was held in Mace's arms.

"Obi-Wan – "

"He's not hurt that bad, Qui, but hurt bad enough," Mace said, cradling Obi-Wan's body gently. "Let's get him back on our ship, and then we can worry about what to do next."

* * *

"What? Mace, I can't!"

"Qui, you will!"

"But-but it's not his fault that he stayed behind. It was more my fault than anything!"

"Qui, I'm sorry, but the Council has contacted me, and we have decided to put Obi-Wan on probation. They'll meet with you once we arrive to give you the finer details, and I'll stay with Obi-Wan while he's at the medcenter. Besides all those bruises, he's malnourished and tired, and needs to sleep and heal. Please, _please_ don't argue with them, just this once, okay? I'll give Obi-Wan the details while you're gone anyways; it'll be easier on him. Just, please obey the Council, okay Qui?"

"Whatever you say, Mace."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. "Oh good, we're here. I'll get Obi-Wan while you set down the ship, okay?"

"Why – "

"Because you need to go _right away_ to be on time for your meeting with the Council. By the way, they've sent another team to help Melida/Daan, with whatever we've missed and to be around for a couple days. Nield is grateful for all that we're doing. Now I'll go get Obi." He turned around and strode towards the room where Obi-Wan was resting. He was concerned, as he opened the door and looked in. The kid had not eaten, and from the looks of it, had not slept well either. He would have given the kid a Force-suggestion, but he didn't know whether that would've been smart or not.

"Hello, Obi."

"Good morning, Master Windu," the kid said and bowed respectively.

"We will be landing in a couple moments. Would you like to join us now or wait until we have landed?" The boy hesitated.

"I'll come now."

"Are you sure, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master Windu," the boy insisted, starting for the door only to stumble half-way there.

"Here," Mace lent his shoulder to Obi-Wan. "How about I support you while you walk there?"

"Yes Master Windu." Together, they went down the hall, at Obi-Wan's pace.

"Obi-Wan, why don't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry, Master Windu."

"Are you sure, Obi-Wan?

"Yes."

"You're going to the healers' wing once we land, so we'll go straight there."

"The healers' wing?"

""Yes, Obi-Wan, you need to be healed of your bruises and cuts, and need to sleep and eat." _If I can't make you eat, maybe they can_, he thought humorously.

* * *

"Why-" Qui began.

"Disobeyed the rules, your Padawan did," Master Yoda said in his gravelly voice.

"Yes, but-"

"He will have six month probation period," Depa Billaba cut in smoothly.

"Yes, but-"

"Must we explain it all over again?" Eeth Koth asked, massaging his temples.

"No, but – "

"Good," Depa interrupted once more. "Now you may leave and collect your Padawan from the healing center." She smiled slightly. "If Mace hasn't already, you can explain everything to him."

"Yes, but – "

"Good," Yoda interrupted him once more. "Go, and may the Force be with you."

* * *

"Hello again, Obi-Wan," Mace said brightly as he saw Obi-Wan's eyes open up to focus on the Korun Council Master. "I see you've finally woken up."

"What did the healer say?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice sounding calm and strange to even his own ears.

"He said that you could now go back and stay with Qui-Gon, providing that you eat enough each day and rest enough." He handed the kid a datapad. "Here's for your probation, okay? It's pretty simple." Seeing his former Padawan, Depa Billaba, stop outside Obi-Wan's room and motion to him, he added gently. "I'd explain it all now, but I'm being paged." Smiling at Obi-Wan, he patted his shoulder. "Get some rest now. Qui-Gon should be coming soon." Upon coming to Depa, he asked in a low voice, "So how did Qui take it?" She sighed.

"Not that well, but he would've done worse had you not talked to him earlier." She motioned for him to come outside Obi-Wan's room. Once they were out of earshot, she said in a low voice, "So, have you decided yet? Will you take on Obi-Wan as your Padawan?" Mace sighed.

"Right now, I'm not sure, but if Qui refuses to take him back on, I think I will." A determined look came over his face. "Yoda said many times that Obi-Wan is important to the Jedi, and I believe him. I will not let Qui-Gon Jinn, the galaxy's biggest fool, mess it all up. Besides," here he grinned at his former Padawan, "I think I'm beginning to get attached to Obi-Wan myself." She grinned back.

"Good luck on getting him back from Qui-Gon," she whispered, and then looked at the wall chrono. "Oops! I'd better get going if I'm going to be on time for I'm teaching younglings today."

"Good luck," Mace grinned. "You'll need it."

"I suppose I will, if they're anything like what you and Qui-Gon were at their age." She grinned playfully at him.

"I'm wounded."

"Well, see you later, and by the stars, here comes Qui-Gon!" she ducked Mace's swooping hand. "I'm going, I'm going, sheesh." She stepped aside respectfully for Qui-Gon as he entered the healing center, bowed to Mace, winked at him and quickly left.

"What was that about?" Qui-Gon asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just some friendly talk between us," Mace said airily. Once they arrived to Obi-Wan's room, he said in a low voice, "I was going to explain it all to Obi-Wan, but then I got interrupted, so I'll leave you to it. Have fun!" He nodded at Obi-Wan, who nodded back to him. The cheery and almost hyper Councilor walked off. Qui-Gon sighed, then turned to Obi-Wan, who was smiling slightly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure," Obi-Wan said, getting up gingerly. "I'm ready."

"Good." With that, they said good-bye to the healers and walked out of the doors to their quarters.

* * *

For the next few months, all was well. Obi-Wan was following the rules of his probation as perfectly as he could do so, and the Temple was quiet. That is, until one night, near the end of Obi-Wan's six months, when a dark-robed silent figure snuck through the hallways, heading towards Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's quarters, watching and waiting for the perfect time to exact his revenge upon his former teacher.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up early and made breakfast. He kept it simple so that he could study before class; he had a physics test today and wanted to do his best at it. He was out the door and down the hallway, missing Qui-Gon by seconds, since he wanted to avoid the silent treatment his former Master would give him. As he went towards the gardens, he stiffened suddenly and rested his hand on his lightsaber. He swung around, barely blocking the attacker's downward swing. He groaned.

"Not you _again_, Xanatos."

"Good to see you again, Kenobi," the familiar man sneered, charging again with his red lightsaber. Soon, they were fighting fierce, the heat of the battle growing thick. Red and blue clashed time and time again, throwing sparks all around.

/**Hey, Master**/ Obi-Wan called through the bond he and Qui-Gon had shared. However, no one seemed to hear him. He realized that Qui-Gon had almost totally destroyed the bond they had shared. Reaching out with the Force, he yelled silently /**Hey, is anyone there to help me? Help me, please! I'm fighting with Xanatos here, one of the deadliest guys out there. I'm tiring fast. Please, someone help! **/

* * *

Mace had finished his breakfast with his former Padawan, and now the two were walking down the hallways, enjoying the silence before the younglings' mad rush to class. Suddenly, Mace felt a plea come filtering in through his shields: **/Help me, please! **/ Startled, he looked around, but there was no one there. Depa looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked. Suddenly, the Force swirled around him, warning him of danger. He glanced, startled, at Depa, who said grimly, "I feel it too." Together, they rushed for the gardens, for that was where the source seemed to generate from. He ignited his lightsaber; Depa quickly following suit, as they saw Obi-Wan fighting Xanatos.

"Obi-Wan is doing a good job, holding his own," Depa said, grinning.

"Yes, but I think that me must intervene now," Mace said, running up to the fight, Depa following faithfully. "Xanatos!" he yelled. "Stop it. It's Qui-Gon you want, so why do you fight him?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan being covered by Depa, and Qui-Gon running up to see what caused the commotion. Once Qui-Gon saw Xanatos, he went forward to duel; his face all set and grim. Mace stepped back to join Depa, who was checking over Obi-Wan, whom was shivering but not badly hurt, minus a couple bruises here and there. He pulled away.

"Can't rest," he mumbled. "Must help my Master, gotta help him. Defeating Xanatos is our top priority. Must…I must help!"

"Obi-Wan," Depa cried, but he had already gone off to help his Master. Staring after him, she felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"May the Force be with you," she whispered, feeling Mace grip her shoulder.

"He'll be fine," Mace assured her. Depa wished she could believe that.

If only she could.

* * *

"Ah," Xanatos sneered as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan started towards him. "I think I'm going to have fun here. Obi-Wan," he addressed the younger of the two, "good luck on defeating Bruck!"

"Hello, Oafy-Wan," Bruck taunted, shooting himself at Obi, forcing the latter to step back a bit. "I see you can't even hold your lightsaber right! Can't you do anything right?" he imitated Qui-Gon's voice. "No wonder he got rid of you; you were too much of a burden on him!" Coolly, Qui-Gon stepped forward and distracted Bruck, which was enough for Obi-Wan to disarm him. Seething, he ran forward – onto the edge of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. For a moment, time stood still as Bruck looked down at the lightsaber piercing his middle. Then, he laughed, a chilling laugh that made Obi-Wan shiver even more. Slowly, he dropped off the end of the glowing blue lightsaber and dropped to the floor, barely making any noise.

Bruck Chun was dead.

"Hah!" exclaimed Xanatos, stepping forward to slash at Qui-Gon's chest. "My apprentice may be dead, but now you will die!" He made his move, only for a blur to pass between him and Qui-Gon. It dropped to the floor. It was Obi-Wan, and he had gotten stabbed in the middle. It hurt like nuts, but he was not hurt too badly. Without thinking, Qui-Gon drove himself towards Xanatos, driving the latter up against the wall. Xanatos looked worried, but only for a moment. Within seconds, he, too, was dead – pierced by his own lightsaber and Qui-Gon's at the same time. Breathing heavily, he turned to look at Obi-Wan. Suddenly, guilt pierced him for being so cruel and indifferent to the poor boy. Before he could say or do anything, however, healers started to pour on in. Once they got his former Padawan, he saw Obi-Wan look at him and mouth the words _I'm sorry_. He felt himself falling…falling…falling, until he hit something very hard, and everything went black.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up to find himself in the healers' wing…_again_. He looked over to see Qui-Gon waking up on the bed next to him.

"Qui-Gon?!" he asked incredulously. "You weren't hurt at all during the fight, so why are you here?"

"Concussion," he said simply. There was silence.

"Oh."

"Obi-Wan, I know I've been a terrible master to you…"

_Here it comes_, he thought. _Perhaps he'll finally admit his mistakes, and maybe even take me back on as his apprentice._

"…and I also know how much I've hurt you. Therefore, I…"

_Please, _he begged silently.

"…will not take you on as a Padawan again." The silence seemed to be falling around Obi-Wan, taking him and wrapping him so tight that he would suffocate soon, like an anaconda squeezes its prey. He saw Qui-Gon look at him wearily; he just looked down at his knees. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, but I don't want you to get hurt again, nor do I want myself to get hurt again." Silence reigned supreme once more.

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan. I can only hope that you will have a better Master or be sent to the Agri-Corps."

_Goodbye_. "Of course," Obi-Wan said stiffly, leaning against the pillows, hoping that he would fall asleep and not wake up…ever. Maybe then he would feel better. He turned on his side, away from Qui-Gon, and stared at the wall, wishing for sleep to come and whisk him away so no one could see him cry.

Moments later, he fell asleep.

_Awww, poor Obi! Hope he gets better soon! Please review, and tbc..._


	5. Chapter 5 Acceptance

_Okay, chap 5 for all of you who are paying attention to this! Hope it's up to your standards, and please review!_

_Disclaimer: No matter how many times I type this up, I have to do it again. These characters do **NOT **belong to me, they're Master Lucas', so they're not mine. Too bad, so sad._

As Obi-Wan woke up the next morning, the bed next to him that had held Qui-Gon was empty. He was glad that Qui-Gon had left early; otherwise he would've had to shield himself pretty good so that his former Master couldn't sense his feelings or his emotions. He hugged himself as silent tears fell down his face. He should've expected it, should've seen this betrayal coming, instead of becoming more attached to Qui-Gon. It didn't matter that he had practically given life and limb to save Qui-Gon; he still didn't want him. He kept berating himself even when the healer came in with a tray of food, then left. Obi-Wan left the tray alone; why should he even eat if there was no hope for him? Why should he live anymore, if he wasn't even wanted? He thought that he had never felt so alone or depressed until that moment. He continued to look down at his feet. It was near suppertime when Obi-Wan heard the sound of someone coming towards his room; he quickly tried to scrub away the tears on his face, so whoever it was wouldn't see them. His heart sank even further when he glanced up and saw Mace Windu in the doorway. _Bet he'll tell me how I'm such a bad Jedi and how I must keep a tight lid on my emotions,_ he thought, glancing guiltily at his feet. He put up his shields and tried to keep his face clear of emotion as he prepared himself for the speech that would surely come to pass.

Mace sighed as he strolled down the hallway towards Obi-Wan's room. He thought that he had never been as worried for Obi-Wan's safety or as angry at Qui-Gon. He had heard from Depa that Qui-Gon had rejected Obi-Wan yesterday morning, before lunch, and after reprimanding Qui-Gon, who, by the way, refused to change his mind, he had decided to come and check on Obi-Wan. He knew now that he should ask Obi-Wan the question he had been putting off for some time now. He also knew that Depa would be overly thrilled when he'd tell her that he had accepted Obi-Wan as his Padawan; he personally thought that she was as overprotective of him as a mother would be.

_Well, she'll be one happy Council member once she hears the good news_, he thought, grinning to himself. His grin slipped off his face once he stepped inside Obi-Wan's hospital room. He felt misery, sadness, and depression roll off the boy in waves. His heart went out to the boy. In all the years he had known the boy, he was happy, extremely bright, eager and hopeful. Now, he was broken, all because of one man's foolishness. He knew that the boy had also given everything he had when he was finally accepted as Qui-Gon's Padawan: hopes, dreams, life and limb, even his gentle, caring nature. And his foolish friend had destroyed that boy with his rejection. He could also sense Obi-Wan berating himself for even allowing himself to care for Qui-Gon, and for not being ready for this latest rejection. _This ends now_, Mace thought determinedly, and opened the door. "Obi-Wan?" He immediately felt Obi-Wan try to calm himself and put up his shields. He immediately felt Obi-Wan that he was going to give him the "you-must-work-harder-to-fully-contain-your-emotions" speech, and smiled. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan; I'm not here to lecture you." Relief emanated from the nervous boy, who was still looking at his feet. "I came because I wanted to ask you a question." He sat down on the edge of the bed, reached out, gently caught the boy's chin in his hand, and raised it so Obi-Wan's eyes met his. Once he saw the blue-green eyes meet his, he felt his smile broaden slightly. "Obi-Wan, I would be honored if you would become my Padawan." He saw the kid's face turn to confusion. He sighed. "Obi-Wan, I know that Qui has refused to take you on as his Padawan, but that doesn't mean that you are alone." His lips quirked up again. "I would really you to become my apprentice; you are not alone, Obi-Wan, many people like you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan?" Obi-Wan stayed stock still once more, then nearly bowled over the Master with a hug around the waist.

"I'll do my best to be the best Padawan you've ever had," he declared, not releasing the surprised and touched Jedi Master.

"I know you will," he embraced Obi-Wan like a father would to his son. "I don't doubt that for a moment, Obi-Wan." They stayed like that until Obi-Wan let go, smiling through his tears.

"When will we go before the Council?" he asked, barely containing his joy, hoping it wasn't a dream.

"Right now, if you're ready," Mace smiled at him. "And no, it's not a dream." Eyeing the tray of food on the chair next to him, he said, "Maybe you should eat while I request that we see the Council."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied cheerfully, grabbing the tray and starting to eat as fast as he could.

"I'm not your Master yet," Mace grinned at the voracious youngster, "but if all goes well, we'll be Master and Padawan." He went outside the room to make several calls: one to the Council to ask for a slot in their schedule and another to talk to Depa. After filing a request to meet with the Council, he then called and brought up Depa on his comlink.

"Hi Mace!" he heard her say cheerfully over the comlink. "Long time no see."

"Depa," he said sternly, trying to hide his smile, "it hasn't been that long – only yesterday."

"I know," she said, "but it is fun saying that. By the way," she started to bombard him with questions, "did you ask Obi-Wan yet? Did he accept? Did you two get sworn in officially as Master and Padawan yet? Did you find him before he killed himself out of misery and depression? Did you – "

"Depa," he grinned, "shut up. No, he didn't die from depression yet nor suicide. Yes, I asked Obi-Wan. Yes, he accepted. No, I'm waiting for the Council to call us in for that decisive meeting."

"YES!" he heard her scream; he could envision her punching the air in exultation, and winced slightly.

"Ouch, Depa, that hurt," he said, unable to keep the smile off of his face. "Can't you yell any louder?"

"I could, but then you'd duct tape my mouth," she said seriously. "Well, better stop this, 'cause I feel the Council's going to call you anytime soon. But make sure you and Obi stop by my quarters after you two are officially bonded by the Council."

"I will," he said, "and, Depa – thanks."

"You're welcome," she said softly. "Make sure to treat him right, and please don't hurt him too bad. He's already been rejected by his former Master; he doesn't need to feel hopeless again."

"I'll do my best," he told her. "Of course, I get the feeling that you'll be around to check up on us."

"Of course," she responded. "That kid needs another person to look after him, and I'd love to do so."

"Thanks," he chuckled. "Talk to you later."

"Bye." With a click, the conversation ended, and soon his comlink buzzed again, with his latest orders from the Council.

_tbc..._


	6. Chapter 6 Surprises

_Okay...chapter six for all of you JA fans and dedicated people!_

_Thanks to all of you (JediLuminaraUnduli, Geri K, PeaceGuardian, Anara Skywalker, and co.) whose support has helped me to continue this story!_

_Disclaimer: Man, these are such a waste of time! Anyway, the characters are NOT mine, they are Lucas' and his company's_

The Council was all seated and refreshed from taking their recent break. They were ready for the next meeting requested with them, except for one thing:

"Where in the name of the Force is Mace Windu?" Adi Gallia asked, her brow creasing. Depa glanced over at Yoda, who gave her a secret smile. She herself smiled. She was not the only person who knew what this meeting was about, and who was involved.

"Is he late again?" Saesee Tiin asked, cocking his head to look over at Master Yoda.

"His excuse last time was because a friend stopped him in the hallway and asked him to help with food preparation," Oppo Rancisis said, his mouth twisting slightly.

"Worry about Master Windu, you should not," Yoda said sternly. He was going to say more, but he changed his mind and said, "Come in, you may." The doors slid open to reveal Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi standing together, a scene which made the entire Council (minus Depa and Yoda) lean forward in their chairs to stare and gawk at the pair. Mace went forward; Obi-Wan followed a couple steps behind. They stopped in the middle, Mace looking at each of them while Obi-Wan stared at the floor, his cheeks burning bright red, but he was smiling.

"Master Mace Windu, why have you come before us?" Adi Gallia asked, looking regal and formidable in her chair.

"Honorable Masters, I have decided to take on Obi-Wan Kenobi as my Padawan Learner."

"Hmmm…" Master Yoda murmured thoughtfully, looking at Obi-Wan. "Agree with this, do you, Initiate Kenobi."

"Yes Master Yoda," he said, taking his gaze off of the floor to stare back at Yoda. "I wish this."

"Then, bound together as Master and Padawan, you are. May the Force bless you both."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Mace said, smiling slightly before he guided a deliriously happy Obi-Wan out of the chambers, both grinning hugely. As the doors whooshed shut, the Council was dismissed with many murmurs, as there were no other appointments that day. Depa immediately headed out of the Council chambers to go to her quarters; she wanted to be ready when Mace and his new Padawan would visit. The huge, silly-looking grin never left her face even for an instant as she headed for the tenth level.

Tahl was walking quickly to Qui-Gon's quarters to hopefully talk some sense into that bantha-head of a man, when she suddenly froze. Coming from the opposite end of the hallway, each person carrying a few things, were Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. What even surprised and shocked her even more was that Mace had just called Obi-Wan 'Padawan'. As she brushed past them to get to the lift to the next level, she nodded respectfully, as they did to her. Pushing the next level button, she leaned against the wall and sighed. Now she knew why the Force had nudged her to stop off here: to see the latest Master/Padawan team. She moaned. Telling Qui-Gon of this latest event would be a lot harder than she had hoped.

Qui-Gon was pacing his quarters, wondering for the one hundred-and-twelfth time if he had done the right thing, then berating himself because he knew he had made the right decision, when Tahl suddenly burst through his quarters looking very pale, breathless, and…sad.

"Tahl, what's wrong?" Qui-Gon asked, going to the door to help support his friend.

"It's…it's Obi-Wan, Qui," Tahl said, slowly but steadily.

"What about him?" Qui-Gon asked, feeling the blood pump from his head and the tension replacing it.

"He…he's been taken on by Master Windu." There was a heavy silence.

"Mace?"

"Yes, Qui, and he and Obi are on their way to their new quarters."

"Why would Mace Windu take him on?"

"It seems that those two…have a pretty strong bond already, Qui," she said steadily. Qui froze for about two seconds. Then he dropped onto the sofa.

"Well, if Mace wants Obi, he can have him," he stated. "Even though Obi was a great Padawan, he has needed a new Master and I'm glad that Mace has taken him on." Tahl was shocked. Tears started to drip down his face. "But he was the best Padawan anyone could've ever had," Qui whispered, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh, Qui, you foolish man," Tahl whispered, dropping next to him to keep him company as he wept. "Are you happy now? Was it what you wanted, to get rid of Obi-Wan forever?" There was no answer from the sobbing man beside her.

_Hope you like the ending! Please Review, and tbc..._


	7. Chapter 7 Surpises II

_Okay, chappie seven for all of you dedicated fans! Hope it's up to your standards!_

_Specials thanks to writers are on the bottom from now on (and if I brerak that rule I'm sorry!)_

_**Geri K: Serves Qui-Gon right! Stupid guy! **_

**_JediLuminaraUnduli: Good for you Mace! Yayyyyy (Force-jumps in the air)!! Uho. (crash-landing, lands on the roof of the High Council meeting room) Sorry, but at least I didn't break anything. Gotta work on that, though. Crap (smiles innocently)._**

_Disclaimer: I have a frickin' bad headache all day, but that's no excuse. Mesa no owna Star Warsa charactersa, Lucasss ownsa themsa._

Mace Windu couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride when he looked at Obi-Wan as they walked down the halls towards their new quarters. Obi-Wan was certainly going to be a great legacy, to him and the Jedi, no doubt about that. Perhaps he could even teach the boy Vaapad…As if on cue, Obi-Wan looked at his new Master's face and grinned, no longer feeling the tension or depression like before. Mace grinned back. Suddenly, he stopped outside a person's apartment, several doors from where their new apartment was.

"Padawan," he said gently, "before we do anything, I have a promise to keep to somebody." Grinning, he added, "And I think you'll like her."

"Who – " Obi-Wan began, only to get cut short as the door whooshed open and out came a tall, Chalactan woman, who swooped him up in a bear hug.

"Hello, Obi-Wan," she greeted him, finally letting him go. "I'm so glad that Mace has chosen you, and that it has been made final. This is great!"

"Padawan, this is my old padawan, Depa Billaba," Mace introduced them. "Depa, this is my new Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Welcome, Obi-Wan," Depa said, squashing him in another hug once more. "I congratulate you both on your new relationship, and I'm sure you'll both be happy." Turning to Obi-Wan, she mock-whispered, "You better watch your back, Obi, because Mace happens to enjoy playing pranks on his poor, innocent, unsuspecting Padawans."

"Hey," Mace exclaimed, "stop filling my Padawan with lies! I only did that twice, and that was because you weren't paying attention to me and you were being your mischievous self that day as I recall."

"Well…" As the two Masters continued to argue, Obi-Wan grinned. Life with his new Master would definitely not be dull!

As they walked down the hall after Depa insisted on joining them, they finally arrived at their new quarters. They went on inside, Depa saying she'd stay out there until they'd decide to let her in. Obi-Wan gasped. Their new quarters were quite spacious and were not as cramped nor as stuffed with things as his former quarters with Qui-Gon had been. Looking around after choosing his room, which used to be Mace's as he learned later, he smiled, content. This was his new home, and more importantly, he was _loved_. He was sure he had never felt as happy as he did now.

_tbc..._

_Thanks to Geri K, JediLuminaraUnduli, PeaceGuardian, Anara Skywalker, JediWolfMaster, Jedimastersandy, Koolinkenji, and to all the others who read and will read (possibly review?) my stories. Thanks for all of your support, and may the Force be with you all._

_Jedi Ani Unduli_


	8. Chapter 8 Clear ups and Understandings

_Here's chappie eight to all you wonderful readers!_

_Special thanks to GeriK, who edited this, and all my usual readers, who are very encouraging (JediLuminaraUnduli, PeaceGuardian - tell her that I'm having trouble with long chappies for this for now, please! -, jedimastersandy, JediWolfMaster and koolinkenji, and everyone else!)_

_Disclaimer: No, I DON'T own Star Wars (in my dreams, though!)_

Qui-Gon made his way the next day towards Master Mace Windu's quarters, nearly running into several very small younglings. He had just lost his "Jedi Serenity" (not that he had it much from the start) ever since he had heard that Master Windu had taken on his former Padawan. Personally, he didn't want Obi-Wan to be taught by that master; otherwise Obi-Wan would become a rule-follower, not a rule-breaker (hey, he had liked the kid's attempts to be as stubborn as him). When they had argued, Obi-Wan was as stubborn as him. What would he learn from Mace Windu? Probably skilled in obeying the Council's every whim and never questioning their decisions. That was the main reason he was heading towards Mace's new quarters, that and to confirm if the rumors were true: that Obi-Wan and Mace had bonded quickly. Soon, he was outside the door. He took a deep breath, steadied himself, and pressed the buzzer.

Obi-Wan and Mace were happily eating the waffles that Depa had made for them. While she watched in amusement from the other end of the triangle-shaped table, Obi-Wan swallowed down three waffles at once, with no problem.

"Hah!" he exclaimed to his new Master. "I'd like to see you do better. Master," he added as an afterthought. Mace raised an eyebrow at his Padawan.

"You don't think that I, developer of Vaapad and Senior Master and member of the council, can swallow more than three waffles down at once without choking?" He looked thoughtful. "I'll try." He slipped four waffles on his fork, opened his mouth and gulped them down without the slightest hint of trouble. Obi-Wan looked awed.

"Wow, that's amazing Master! Did you know that he could do that, Depa?" he asked the dark-haired woman across from him. Depa glanced at Mace.

"Nope, but then only you would think up something like that, Obi!" She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" Obi-Wan quickly smoothed his hair and glanced down at his new Padawan braid. He finally felt happy that he had been chosen, and glancing at his Master's face, he judged that his Master felt the same. As Obi-Wan started on his eggs, Depa exclaimed, "Wow, Obi, I feel bad for your Master. You're going to be eating a lot more than he does pretty quickly! I wonder if he'll be able to keep up with you once your growth spurts set in!"

"Hey," Mace pretended to be offended. "I'm _not_ that old, Depa!"

"Then how old are you?" Obi-Wan asked mischievously.

"I'm not going to tell you," Mace said firmly.

"Fifty-five on the fifteenth of this month," Depa grinned at the same time he did. Obi-Wan's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Oh my – Master, you're that old?!" he said to his Master. "You're nearly as old as Master Jinn."

"Fortunately, I am a few months younger than him," Mace said dryly, and they continued eating. After they finished and had done the dishes: Mace washing, Depa wiping, and Obi putting away. He and Depa had several little snickers when Mace cursed loudly when some stains refused to come off of the pans. Later, they were all sitting in the living room, just staring at each other.

"So…what do you want to do?" Depa asked, breaking the silence. The buzzer sounded out. Mace went over to check who it was, and mentally cursed.

"Who is it, Master?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

Master Jinn felt a bit awkward when Mace opened the door to let him in; he felt as if he was intruding on an important but private meeting. Depa Billaba stared at him, giving no hint of her feelings towards him, while Obi-Wan sat on her right, looking towards his former Master, who was now entering.

"Depa, could you please take Obi-Wan over to your quarters while Qui and I 'talk?'" Mace asked. Depa nodded and got up, and Obi-Wan rose and followed her to the door.

Mace waved the door shut behind them and turned to face Qui-Gon.

"Hey, Qui," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I get the feeling that this isn't merely a friendly visit."

"Yes, Mace, and hello to you too," Qui-Gon said, feeling a bit worried. How in the name of the Force would he say this? Just by looking at Mace, he felt a surge of anger threaten to overwhelm him.

"Well?" Mace asked, raising both eyebrows. Qui-Gon slowly let the anger drain out of him.

"Mace, I know you're my friend and all, but why in the name of the Force did you have to choose Obi-Wan as your apprentice?!" Mace sighed.

"Qui, you refused to take him back, so I stepped in. Besides, Depa likes him, and we've bonded so quickly that we are now inseparable. The Council's thinking of having the three of us hunt down Jenna Zan Arbor soon, though I don't know when."

"Mace, he's just a boy; he can't be taken to hunt down a criminal as of yet. And why did you choose him? Other masters could've chosen him, probably would've taken him too, but _you_ had to. What the heck?" Mace narrowed his eyes.

"Qui, you're my friend, but this time I think you've gone too far," he said briskly. "I took him because I felt the Force telling me to do so. Besides, you practically ditched him, no matter how many times he's stood by you or how many times he's given life or limb for you. I'm surprised, and very disappointed in you, Qui. Perhaps you'll later come to realize your mistake, and take him back. Until you've learned your lesson, however, Obi's going to be my Padawan. And nothing you do can stop me, or him, from doing so. Besides, I think he's quite attached to me, and to separate us would be detrimental." He stared at Qui-Gon, a stubborn expression on his face. Qui-Gon was astounded. Mace Windu? Stubborn? Now this was something new. Before he could say anything else, Mace pointed to the door. "Please go, Qui. You're welcome to visit, but please do not upset Obi nor me. This is right; please accept the will of the Force for now, okay Qui?"

"Yes, Mace; um, are you feeling alright?" Qui asked. "You're talking about 'the will of the Force' and 'accepting it' and usually_ I'm_ doing that!" Mace smiled.

"You rubbed off of me, Qui, and thank you; otherwise I wouldn't have Obi here in my life," he said softly. They shook hands, both sort of smiling, and feeling a bit happier inside, though Qui-Gon still felt a bit guilty. But, as usual…it was the will of the Force, or so he thought. He smiled as he walked down the hallway, nodding at Depa and Obi-Wan, feeling happy that at least he wasn't going to have to work with Mace and Obi (or Depa, for that matter), because the Council would have reservations about it.

Little did he know about what would happen in less than ten years; something that he would feel guilty about afterwards.

_Okay...this is the end, so please tell me what you think and if I should do a sequel to this. Review, please! I am thinking about doing a sequel, but please tell me what you think!_

_May the Force be with you all!_

_Jedi Ani Unduli_


End file.
